Reading glasses are worn by individuals with presbyopia. These individuals account for a growing percentage of adults who fall into the “boomer” cohort. As clearly described by the name, these corrective lenses are worn when reading. Since they are not worn full-time there is a tendency to misplace them. Furthermore, since reading glasses are available with very compact lenses and foldable frames, they can be easily hidden under newspapers, books and within general household clutter. One solution has been to purchase several pairs of reading glasses and leave them strategically positioned in home and office so that a pair is always at hand when required. This solution has its short-comings in that it requires additional expense and there is no guarantee that all pairs will not eventually be lost.
Therefore there is a need for reading glasses that are not so easily lost or misplaced.